


Mr. Sparklefluff

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [14]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Oralie and Bronte are best friends and you cannot change my mind, fluff in more ways than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Oralie gets Bronte a stuffed animal.Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Favorite Characters'.
Relationships: Councillor Bronte & Councillor Oralie (Keeper of the Lost Cities)
Series: Keeptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Mr. Sparklefluff

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of an ask I sent to @bronte-deserves-better on Tumblr; ey came up with the name and with the idea of Oralie having a stuffed unicorn.

"I got you this."

Bronte stared at the oddly shaped, somewhat soft, lightweight package Oralie had just handed to him—wrapped in paper that was a suitable shade of black, thank goodness. "Thank you, but...it's not a special occasion."

"No, but I saw this at a store and thought you might need it."

Confused, Bronte carefully unfolded the paper.

Sparkly white fur, a glittering silver mane, wings with pale blue tips….

"You got me a stuffed alicorn?" She couldn't know about what he'd done with Miss Foster and her younger sister.

Could she?

"Stuffed animals are important." Oralie gestured to the bottom bunk, where her stuffed unicorn was. "And since you don't have one, I thought I should get you one. I wasn't really sure what to get you, but when I heard about how you and Sophie and Amy flew around on alicorns a few days ago—"

"How'd you find out? I thought that was private information!"

"Between the report you gave the Council, the glitter on your outfit when you gave it, and the fact that there were plenty of witnesses and gossip travels fast, it wasn't hard for me to put the pieces together. Anyways, meet Mr. Sparklefluff."

"Mr.  _ Sparkefluff _ ?" Bronte gasped.

"If you don't like the name, I can change it," Oralie grinned. "Or you can come up with one yourself."

"Isn't there anything more...suitable?" But no, the stuffed animal was fluffy and sparkly and silly; a name that reflected that only seemed appropriate. "Fine. Mr. Sparklefluff it is."

"So you're keeping him?"

"Of course I am. It's rude to refuse a gift." He stroked Mr. Sparklefluff's mane, which was surprisingly long. "But if anyone ever finds out that I have a stuffed animal…"

"They'll see you as more approachable. It's not a bad thing."

"I'm not exactly approachable. I am over 5,000 years old, I am an Inflictor, I—"

"Am four foot eleven and surprisingly nice once people get to know you," Oralie finished.

"I'm five feet tall, for your information," Bronte retorted.

"Your legal information says otherwise."

"The law is wrong."

"That definitely doesn't sound like the grumpy, rule-following Councillor everyone thinks you are."

"Forget it." Bronte climbed the ladder to the top bunk and tucked Mr. Sparklefluff underneath his black blankets. "Want to make mallowmelt?"

"Sure."

  
  



End file.
